


Ease

by AnimeBanshee, choasblast03



Series: The Code Crack Anthology [3]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Code Realize - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, No Smut, Self indulgence, Typos, choasblast03, maybe i wont, maybe ill fix em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBanshee/pseuds/AnimeBanshee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/choasblast03/pseuds/choasblast03
Summary: WARNINGS!!TYPOS!!SELF INDULGENCE!!For those who want the first person version of the chapter Ease





	Ease

It's Kyoko's fault I'm in here. If she had just been quiet I might be a little less rattled. I hear a door click open and I nearly jump out of my skin.  
"Hey~"  
A male voice soothes. I turn my head to have my gaze fall upon the man who has stolen me and my sisters away from solitude. I have to admit, he was enchanting from moment 1, but this? This situation right here? Is NOT what I thought would be taking place my first night staying here. Lupin's expression falters.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh? Yeah I'm fine just."  
I put up my arms and stretch obviously as I force a yawn.  
"Really tired."  
I get a quirked brow in response, his entire expression speaking volumes. 'Really?' I can almost hear him speak in my head.

He decides to leave it be and disappears into another room that I assume is the bathroom. Otherwise that running water sound is a sink in his closet, which I doubt.

That man puts my mind in a tailspin, he swoops in out of nowhere and already knows my affliction and yet he... he touched me. He wasn't afraid of me. I'm still occasionally pinching myself to check if I'm dreaming. 

Um~ I think I need to pinch myself harder. There he is in the doorway, in a loose shirt and trousers. Scruffing up his hair with a towel.  
He isn't looking at me so....  
His shirt is slightly baggy on his slender form, but you could still make out his musculature underneath as the fabric stuck to his recently wetted skin. The top button is undone, allowing me to see his collar bones. His skin shines ever so slightly in the blue light streaming in from the window. My pulse quickens, I can feel it in my face, and it's strange. My cheeks on fire as I quickly divert my gaze. I know when he directs his attention to me because he chuckles lowly. Not. Helping. The heart rate. I feel my pulse in my knees and thighs now. Damn it! The bed depresses beside me.  
"You mind?~"  
He purrs teasingly, oh I'm on his side of the bed. Got it, getting up. My feet touch the floor, my weight shifts to stand, and my knees said.... No. Instantly starting to tumble forward as my legs buckle beneath me. My hands shoot out to catch myself, but instead dangle just centimeters from the floor. Time stretches, the warmth around my waist sending my body to twist and let me look up. My body goes limp and the grip around me tightens, probably compensating for the fact my body probably just felt ten times heavier. There he is. A single foot placed to the floor to support himself as he contorted to catch me. When I calmed a little, he moved me back to sitting on the bed.  
"Next time let my looks' effects wear off before standing"  
I want to hit him, and I want to kiss him. And right now I can't do either so I guess I'll just sit in sexual tension for a bit.  
"You going to lay down or just sit there and watch me sleep?"  
Op there it goes, here comes panic.  
"I-i! But this is- and I- and you- and poison- so- um..."  
My hands fly about in front of me before coming to rest on my face, my breathing cutting to a squeak when I heard him let out a whole-hearted laugh. He carries on for a while until my delight at the sound becomes overrun by my embarrassment. Eventually, he calms himself and lets his face relax to a warm expression  
"As long as you have your clothes and hair in between, you'll be okay."  
He explains. I knew that, so why did it calm me so much more when he said it? By the time I realized I'd moved I was already halfway laying down.  
Finishing my cautious decent, I feel my spine lax as my weight sank into the mattress.  
My lids drop closed and I sigh out in relief.  
Eyes reopening to see Lupin's gaze on me, I instantly flush.  
"W-what?"  
His brows knit a moment, then he smiles.  
"Is that comfortable?"  
I'm having to lay flat on my back to avoid melting anything with my stupid face. So no, not really.  
"It's fine."  
"You're still fully dressed, even your boots are still on."  
He mused. Oh, whoops, that's rude, bad, bad Arwen, no daydreaming to 4 seconds.  
1...2...3...4.  
Okay now take off your boots, done. I lay back down, but Lupin's quirked brow remained. He's not looking directly at me, but his expression is enough to prompt me to speak.  
"What?"  
I say for what felt like the millionth time tonight.  
"You can take off your coat."  
He notes.  
I mean... alright, I nervously open my jacket and slide it off of my arms, letting it drop behind me, leaving behind a long sleeved shirt, buckled in place with long fingerless gloves that went under another pair of shorter gloves that were easy to remove. My shirt had a stiff fabric collar that buckled around my neck. Lupin's face seemed to fall as he glanced over my clothes, Even my legs were covered in more than one layer of cloth. He looks down and my non-existent heart sinks.  
"L-"  
His hands then snatch my coat from behind me and he adjusts himself under the covers, laying the jacket over him.  
"Come here,"  
He waves me towards him. I hesitate only for him to pull my arm and drag me down. My face met his chest and I flinched, but my coat blocked the poison, my hands press at him to get back up until they fell limp. His heartbeat sounded softly through the cloth. His chest rising and falling as he took breath after breath.  
"That better?"  
His voice jolts me from my trance. My response limited to a nod as my mouth went dry. He hums, the lower tones reaching me more than they usually would as my head rests on his torso. My arms settle around him.  
"Goodnight."  
He mutters. How is he so comfortable around me, if this coat moves in the night he could get seriously hurt, or worse.  
"I sleep still as a rock."  
Did he just read my thoughts? Nevermind. My eyes close as my breathing steadies, drifting to sleep as I feel a bit of my coat get moved over the back of my head, pressure shifting over and down to my neck.  
Maybe I should thank Kyoko in the morning


End file.
